


Exclusive interview with Stiles

by WeirdV



Series: Ensorcelled [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive interview with Stiles

“Stiles” the man smiles warmly at him – they always do when taking an interview – and nods, “You just woke up from a coma. There was some concern for a while, that you wouldn’t wake up. Is there still talk about cancelling the show?”

“Not that I know of” he says, “I’m only informed the moment they choose to renew. But we’ve been going for six year now, we’ve had a good run.”

“So you’d be okay if the show got cancelled?” the man frowns and Stiles shrugs.

“I’d rather it not, but I got my husband and my kid to keep me busy” he says simply, “And I have a job to fall back on.”

“Husband? So, you’re gay?” the man – Stiles thinks his name was Jeffrey or something – asks.

“I’m bi” Stiles corrects him and the man smiles, Stiles can almost predict what he’s going to say next.

“But you’re married to a man, now” the man says, Stiles nods, “So, that means you’re gay, right?”

“I was engaged to a woman before” Stiles says, “I’m not gay. I’m bi.”

“So you were confused” the man insists, Stiles rolls his eyes – sighing heavily – as he sits a bit straighter in his chair.

“No” he says, “I was not confused.”

“But you didn’t marry her” the man frowns, “Why is that?”

“Well, because it’s difficult to marry a corpse” Stiles says, “By saying I’m gay and that I was confused you’re claiming that my relationship with Malia was empty. That I didn’t really love her. I don’t like you saying that, or even thinking that. I don’t want people thinking that my daughter was an accident. She wasn’t. I loved Malia, and I love my husband. Why is that so hard to understand.”

“Your fiancé died?” the man says, he looks as if he feels bad about it, but he doesn’t sound like it, “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“That was sort of the point. That’s why they call it a private life” Stiles says, he glances over Jeffrey’s shoulder to see Lydia and Derek standing side by side. Millie was currently at the park with Kira and Scott, having a picnic.

“How old is your daughter?” the man asks.

“She just turned five” Stiles says, “And that’s all I’m going to say about the matter. If you want to discuss the show, or any other future projects, that’s okay. But my private life is off limits.”

The man nods in understanding and Derek smiles at his husband, absentmindedly twisting the ring on his finger. Lydia places her hand on his shoulder and he looks down at her.

“You’re going up in a few” she says, “They’re waiting for you in make-up.”

“How about you?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Not today. You get to announce the good news” she smiles, “Another season, hope you’re not too busy.”

“I think I can find some time to shoot the show” Derek says, “Any other news?”

“Yes, actually” Lydia smiles, “I was thinking about asking Stiles to co-write a few episodes. You think he’d be up for that?”

“He’d _love_ that, Lyds” Derek smiles, kissing her on the cheek, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah” she says, shoving him aside, “Go get your make-up done.”

 

 


End file.
